


Roots

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Malcolm grows roots wherever he goes





	Roots

There was something about green grass and a warm summer breeze that Malcolm couldn’t help but love. He felt as little guilty relishing in it all, he missed his brothers and his home, but he had missed Vegas too. He had got to spend the summer with his family and he was always grateful for time with them, but he was also glad to be back. There was something magical about the city that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

He had just left his apartment and was heading down the road to his favorite coffee shop. Nobody treated him like he was untouchable there, he was just Malcolm to them, which was always a nice surprise. Vegas surprised him a lot. When he found out that’s where he’d end up, he wasn’t nearly as excited as he could’ve been. He wasn’t exactly surprised to find out he had been traded, but it still hurt a bit. Moving was a pain and he felt like he left a part of himself back in Boston. It happened any time he settled down. He’d get too comfortable and start thinking of the place as home, whether it be a summer cabin, a long stay at a hotel, or apparently a short run with a team. Needless to say, being traded wasn’t exactly what Malcolm had hoped for, and the idea of moving to Vegas brought many stress headaches his was. He was expecting chaos and craziness lined up every street, parties every day and every night, and no comfort to reach for in a hot city with a cold heart.

Luckily for him, it was nothing like that. Instead, he found a nice, quiet place outside of town. The city itself was busy, sure, but it was still friendly. He felt welcome wherever he went, and he knew that if he ever needed anything he could call on his teammates. In fact, he had dinner with Flower scheduled later in the week, and video games with Belley, Ryan, and Tomáš sometime in the month. The team was easy to get along with and he had quickly become comfortable and made some friends as soon as he got there, and he felt welcome there all the time, even when he got injured. Vegas became home to him and he settled down, finding routine and comfort quickly.

Once he reached the door of the coffee house, Malcolm couldn’t help but smile. He entered to see a little girl clutching her father’s hand, grinning widely at him, her Subban jersey a little too big on her small frame. This might just be his favorite part of the city. The fans were always enthusiastic and encouraging, and it helped him feel like he had a place. He, a back up goalie to Marc-Andre Fleury, had fans with his jersey. He signed it, and hugged her close. The barista, Ashley, had his usual ready by the time he finally got to the counter. He accepted it with a smile, paying her and dropping a fifty in the tip jar. He thanked her, and she smiled back at him.

“Welcome home, Malcolm. We’re glad you’re back.”


End file.
